Always
by Miss Vigilante
Summary: "How can I describe love at first sight? Well its quite easy but love at first sight is different for all people. Some say it is the best thing they have experienced and others say it is the worst thing they have experienced and some have never experienced it before. My love at first sight was spectacular." A POV of when Kori Anders meets Dick Grayson.


How can I describe love at first sight? Well its quite easy but love at first sight is different for all people. Some say it is the best thing they have experienced and others say it is the worst thing they have experienced and some have never experienced it before. My love at first sight was spectacular. Love at first sight is when your heart stops beating the moment your eyes connect to his and you think they are the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. All the noise you have been hearing is tuned out and the only sound you are listening to is the fast rhythm of your heart beat. Your face turns hot and your cheeks are flushed with rosy pink. Goosebumps are visible from your head to your toes. All your problems and all that stress disappears because the only thing that matters is the way this person is making you feel right now. You never knew the feeling of love until this moment. You never knew how much you could care for someone you have only met a second ago until this moment. You start thinking, is this person real? Or just a figment of my imagination?

You do not plan for something like this. There is no warning from God or some divine being that tells you to prepare. This is something no person should ever plan for. A wonderful surprise. A spectacular feeling, absolutely spectacular but at the same time, it is the one thing that can break you.

My name is Kornelia Anders and I am twenty years old. I moved to Gotham when I was ten with my family, which is why I may sound different than your average American young adult. Moving from the Pacific Islands to America brought great change to me and a lot of culture clash. Some of the things here I did not understand, such as the slang. How was I supposed to know at the age of thirteen that an anaconda does not refer to the reptile snake?

Moving past the slang, the next item I did not understand was relationships. Relationships and love. I watched as many of my girlfriends fell in love with a boy they had met in high school or at the movies and how excited they would get when said boy would ask them to move up a level in their relationship. This lead to sex and after sex everything would fall apart for them. They would run to me with tears in their eyes and their hearts broken. I did not understand high school and I did not understand boys and I certainly did not want my heart broken by one. I stayed away from relationships and promised myself I would not be one of those girls who had their hearts broken.

Everything changed when I started college. I made new friends since most of my other friends traveled out of state for their studies. I stayed in Gotham to be close to my family and still live at home with my parents and siblings. I would much rather have preferred to dorm but my mother has attachment issues. I have two siblings, a brother and a sister. My sister Koma is two years older than me and has already graduated from college and is now backpacking in Europe with a bunch of her sorority friends. My brother Ryan is a year younger than me and he just finished his first year of college.

To continue my story of love, it was not until I finished my second year of college when I experienced it. I had just finished my last final when two friends of mine named Vic and Karen texted me to grab lunch with them at our favorite cafe restaurant around the corner. I happily accepted, not having eaten for days from all the studying and stress college has given me.

When I arrived, they were sitting at our usual table.

"There she is" said Vic smiling up at me and waving.

I rubbed the top of his head, he is bald and it is hard to resist sometimes. "My favorite football player." I beamed.

He swatted my hand away. "This rubbing the top of my head habit needs to stop."

Karen giggled. "You need to accept the fact that you've been bald for a few years now."

Vic lifted his cybernetic arm and shook his head at Karen. "You know I hate it when someone brings up the accident."

Victor got into a really bad car accident with his mother when he was a freshman in high school. This was long ago before I met him but from what I know, his mother passed away and he lost his arm and went bald months later. He never was able to play football again until his father built him a cybernetic arm. Even with a robotic arm, he is one of the top players at Gotham University.

I sat in the booth across from them and gave Vic a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"Is fine" he mumbled to me. "How was your final?"

I sighed and slouched back against the seat. "Um, maybe not so great as I thought."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "I tutored you in math for hours this week. Please tell me you at least got a B?"

I nervously giggled. Math was never my favorite subject. "Maybe. I do not know. We shall see."

Vic rolled his eyes at me. "We'll talk later lil' lady."

The waitress came by and placed down our food on the table. I looked down and raised my eyebrows. Vic and Karen both ordered for me? This never happens unless they want something. And I know they want something because they ordered the deluxe pancakes with extra strawberries on top for me.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them. "Spill the beans."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Karen in her sweetest voice.

"Do not give me the bull crap" I said with narrowed eyes.

Vic coughed on his food and looked at me. "Don't swear. It just sounds so weird coming out of your mouth."

"I am waiting for the explanation" I told him.

He exchanged glances with Karen. "Well we have a friend-

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Oh no no no!"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say" Vic said.

I laughed at them. "You both are trying to hook me up again with some "friend" of yours. Remember what happened last time Vic?"

Vic shrugged and Kaen pouted.

"How were we supposed to know he wasn't ever gonna text you again?" Karen asked.

"You hooked me up with an asshole" I told her.

"This one is different" said Vic with a big smile. "He's one of my closest childhood friends. Like a brother to me. And we're not trying to hook you up with him. He just got back from being away for two years and he just wants to have some fun with cool people. We thought maybe you'd like to come along with us and take a trip to Metropolis."

I sighed and covered my face. "You guys think I am cool?"

Karen laughed. "Course you're not cool. We think you're so weird."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks."

"We wouldn't have you any other way" said Vic blowing me kisses. "Now what do you say? A trip to Metropolis this weekend?"

Picking up my fork and knife, I cut and bit into my pancakes. "I do not know."

"We'll buy you an ice cream cone?" suggested Vic.

I gave him a look and spoke with a mouthful of food." What am I five?"

"There's a carousel ride" Karen smiled sheepishly.

My ears perked to the sound of carousel. I am such a child. "You defeated me. I have brought dishonor to my family for being such a coward."

Karen and Vic both bursted out in laughter. "I told you that you're a weirdo. Now finish your food so we can go shopping to buy you something cute to wear" Karen said.

I did not realize what I was getting myself into. Karen and Vic have tried numerous times to set me up with their guy friends and I turned down most of them but the ones that were lucky enough to go on dates with me never lasted after the first date. They wanted one thing from me and I was not that type of girl.

The day of the weekend trip arrived and I packed a small bag of clothes and necessities with me. We were not staying the night over in Metropolis but it is a four hour trip and I needed the bag in case of an emergency.

I woke up around seven in the morning to get ready. Vic told me to meet him at his house around nine o'clock so that we could have plenty of time in Metropolis. I did not overdress or anything. Just jeans, a crop top t-shirt with the image of Thor plastered on the front, and white converse sneakers.

I grabbed my little wristlet, made sure I had enough money to survive for the day, and headed downstairs. My mother was downstairs finishing up her breakfast before work.

"Oh don't you look lovely," she told me as she got up and walked over to the sink.

I gave her a side kiss on the cheek. "Good-morning. I am on my way to Vic's house. We are spending the day in Metropolis."

"I have not seen Victor in a while" she said. "Do tell him I miss him."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. For some reason my mother adored Victor. I think it is because he would eat anything she makes...anything she makes from back home. Let me just say that the food from back home is not the best tasting food.

"Is father at work?" I asked.

She nodded and picked up her jacket and purse. "He has started working earlier now so he may come home early and spend time with us."

My father owns a company that creates and sells military weapons. My mother is a therapist and works a lot with children and young adults.

After I ate breakfast, I said my goodbyes to my mother and made my way out. Vic only lives ten minutes away from me so the ride was not horrible. He was already outside with Karen in the front passenger seat waiting for me. I parked behind his car and made my way out.

"It's 9:05" he said tapping his watch. "We gotta get going!"

"It is just five minutes" I said to him. "What is the big deal?"

"Traffic is the big deal" he said grabbing my bag from the car. "And we still gotta pick up Dick."

I raised my eyebrows as I got into the back seat of the car. "Is that your friend's name?"

Dick was also a first name? To my knowledge people used it as an insult to a person or another name of the male reproductive organs.

Vic was driving down roads that I was not familiar with and have never seen before in my life. He had stopped by a large gate and spoke to a small box before the gate opened and he continued to drive down a long road. He stopped at another gate and pressed the button on the small box.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

Karen turned and looked at me. "Dick's house is just right up there."

I blinked at her. "Who is this guy?"

She smiled at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll see girl."

We pulled up to one of the largest houses that I have ever seen, one of the scariest houses that I have ever seen. This mansion looks like it belongs in an Addams Family movie of some sort. The gargoyles and dark gothic look will give the devil himself chills up the spine.

Vic pulled up by the large front doors and put the car in park before getting out along with Karen by his side. A boy about our age stepped outside through the front doors. They were greeting each other and giving each other hugs before Vic decides to turn to me and wave.

"Kori Anders!" he yelled. "Get your cute butt over here!"

Nice Vic! Way to make me turn all red. You have the best way of embarrassing me.

Exiting the car, I walked over to the three and then it happened.

Our eyes met.

* * *

So long time no see right? *nervous laughter

Haven't written or been on here for a while now. Mostly due to my life changing and me meeting new people.

Ive had this chapter written for a few months now but haven't got to publishing it.

There's a reason why I am writing this story. Last summer, I met a boy who changed my life and I instantly fell in love with him at first sight. He's amazing and the best thing to ever happen to me and glad to say we both feel the same way about each other. We haven't given each other a title yet though, because of distance from school and other personal reasons. Its tough but we're both going to make it work.

This story is my life but written as Dick/Kori. Everything Kori says or feels is basically what I have felt and done. All the events in this story has actually happened but there might be some minor tweaks to fit in the story universe.

The reason why I'm writing this story is because (let's call him Cornelius) because Cornelius is going away for the semester and I won't be able to see him as much and I need something to distract me and bring positivity or else I will be blowing up his phone and being a psycho lover.

Pretty much what I have to say, I'll be updating whenever so please don't expect me to update constantly. College life is hard and my personal life right now isnt at all great so be nice if I don't update for a while.

This will be an 'M' but things might change.

There is a story behind the title and I will explain later.

We'll see how this chapter goes for now. Not sure how many robstar fans (the original series) are still on here and willing to read.

Until next time,

MV


End file.
